


八

by starsshine



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Code Geass AU, Justice Rank 8, No real knowledge of Geass needed, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsshine/pseuds/starsshine
Summary: Goro finally uses his Geass on Akira.





	八

“Could you come with me? I’m not comfortable walking unaccompanied into a room with a murderer.”

The guard gave him a blank, red-ringed stare as the Geass flickered from his eyes. Goro sniffed, tugging on the hem of his gloves as the guard entered the room before him. The door shut. He took two steps, grabbed the gun from the guard’s belt, and shot him in the chest before three words could leave the man’s mouth. He stared down the smoking barrel, watching blood pool at his feet.

Akira Kurusu only breathed in response. Goro slowly swept his gaze to the table in the center of the dimly lit interrogation room; ~~his friend~~ his rival, his enemy. Akira held a fierce look in his gray eyes, his pretty pale skin decorated with bruises and cuts, black curls more unruly than usual. Goro sighed, took a beat.

“I owe you for all of this…” Akira’s chest moved up and down with each labored breath. “Thanks.” He laughed slightly, the sound of it sticking in the back of his throat. “That’s right… The Phantom Thieves were vital to our plan. And now… It’ll be completed.” He lowered his arm finally, turning to face the criminal in front of him. _Joker_ held his gaze firmly; something, unreadable, crossed the black haired boy’s face. Goro’s eye twitched.

“Your popularity was quite stunning, you know. It made using you all the more worthwhile…”

 

Akira’s head swam. His plan with Sae… Would it work? His very life depended on it, and although he was reckless and brash in everything he had done so far… This was a little much. He held his breath, muffled voices from outside the door. His eyes stung, and a voice was creeping into the back of his mind.

He remembered it clearly—the day he used his Geass on Goro. What he heard had kept him up all night. They hadn’t yet been close yet, it was before Goro Akechi even joined the Phantom Thieves. He was sitting at the bar in Le Blanc, honey brown eyes reading the newspaper; Akira moved to fill up his cup with more coffee, and their eyes met. Without thinking, he had activated his Geass.

As he stared into eyes that hid so much, anguished cries filled his head.

_Why am I inferior to you?!_

_I've been so particular about my whole life! My grades, my image! Just so people would want me around!_

_I'm an ace detective! A celebrity! You’re just… You’re just criminal trash! So how… How…!?_

_How does someone like you have things I don’t?_

_**h o w c a n s u c h a w o r t h l e s s p i e c e o f t r a s h b e m o r e s p e c i a l t h a n m e ?**_

He wanted to reach out at that moment and embrace Goro’s heart. He set the coffee pot down, lips parted, but found himself at a loss for words. Goro tilted his head to the side, offered him a ~~fake~~ kind smile and a question in his eyes. Akira shook his head and went to obsessively wash dishes until his hands were pink from the hot water.

Those same thoughts weighed down on him as Goro stared him down in the interrogation room. Even without his Geass activated, Akira kept those words so close to his heart he could hear them with every painful meeting of their eyes. That honey brown seemed to drip into his very soul, filling up his mouth with useless words before he could speak.

Goro idly tightened his gloves and blinked slowly.

“Have you finally pieced it all together?” Akira’s lips parted uselessly. Goro laughed through his nose, leaned with his hands and the gun against the table to get into his face. Stared at him with all the contempt in the world. Akira’s heart ached. “This is how your _justice_ ends.” He pulled away, aiming the gun point blank between Akira’s eyes. His finger twitched over the trigger.

A light seemed to come on in Goro’s head. He tossed the gun on the table, a grimace twisting his features. His eyes flickered, and Akira saw something too familiar within them.

_The symbol of Geass._

“Akira Kurusu…” his breath caught in his throat.

“Die.”

He could feel his will power leaving him. He struggled against it, watching seemingly away from his body as his arms lifted. He reached for the gun. Akira tried to look away from the Geass still boring into him, a silent plea stuck to the tip of his tongue. His fingers wrapped around the gun, cold in his hands as he turned it towards himself. Goro leaned across the table, raised the barrel of the gun to Akira’s forehead with his hand over Akira’s.

“G… Gea………”

click.

 

Goro stumbled back as Akira’s limp body slumped into the table, blood pouring from the wound in his face. The gore made out of the back of his head had his stomach turning—but he had seen worse. Much worse. Goro slowly stepped away, until his back was pressed against the door. A small laugh left him. ~~or was it a sob?~~

Goro took a breath, composed himself.

 

Akira’s blood dripped off the table as he walked out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> what started as a seiyuu joke turned into great great pain.
> 
> goro's geass allows him to command people to do anything (like lelouch's) and akira's allows him to read minds (like mao's, but he can control it)


End file.
